


Dance With Me

by AdvanceKalluraShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (hinted) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, pining Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvanceKalluraShipper/pseuds/AdvanceKalluraShipper
Summary: A simple story about another Halloween on a plant very different from Earth.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collab for a challenge on Voltron amino. Art is being done for it so I'll ad it when it's completed. ^^ Pre S4.

It was an easygoing day in the castle. Keith was training with Shiro, Lance and Pidge had managed to fix their game up and were playing it, Hunk watching, and Allura was helping the space mice with their new routine.

That is, until the alarms went off.

The Paladins were in the main room in under a few ticks, seeing Coran at the front. "Coran, what's going on?" Allura asked.

"We've picked up a distress signal from a nearby planet."

The others could see they were approaching it. It was a planet covered with what seemed to be yellow and orange forests, with brown and green ground. They could even spot several big cities as they got closer and closer to the surface.

The castleship landed in a valley near a rather large town, but the path was blocked by several trees in the way.

According to Coran, this was the safest landing spot near where the distress beacon was located.

It was decided Coran and Shiro would stay behind in case it was a trap and they needed backup.

The other five headed into the forest. Allura and Keith stayed in front with Pidge, Hunk and Lance following a small distance behind them.

That's when Lance nudged Hunk and said in a low voice, "Haven't you noticed?"

Hunk lowered his voice as well, his tone curious. "Notice what?"

"Keith and Allura have been spending way more time together ever since we went into that alternate reality. You don't think there's something between you do you?"

"Nah. Keith's the leader, and Allura probably just wants to help him out. Remember when you thought they were dating because they were in that pod but it turned out they were just trying to find out if Zarkon was tracking them? You're reading too much into it."

Pidge, who had been listening, spoke up, forgetting to be quiet. "Wouldn't it be cute if they were dating though?"

Keith and Allura turned around after hearing that. "Wouldn't it be cute if who were dating?" Allura questioned.

The other three froze with expressions that screamed _Busted_ , and Lance said hurriedly "Just two mermaids I met when Hunk and I were sent to that ocean planet." Hunk nodded to back him up.

Keith was about to say something when they passed out of the forest and into the town.

Right into a horde of staring aliens. They all looked humanoid, their skin tones ranging from light pink to purple, and their eyes being purely a deeper color of their skin. They all had long black hair trailing down to their feet, but some had more masculine builds and some more feminine.

"Um, this doesn't look good..." Hunk muttered before the aliens cheered.

"The sky warriors have come to save us!"

"Sky warriors?" Lance asked. One of them- a golden one- stepped forward. He seemed to be elderly, and the others fell back in respect.

"Please, sky warriors, let us take you to our queen. We need your help. My name is Julokal." Allura looked uneasily at the other paladins, but agreed to the older alien's request.

He led them through the town, which Keith gazed around. The whole town was made of wood, but there seemed to be strange fruits everywhere and symbols on the walls.

"Hey, Julokal, what's with the symbols?" Lance asked. The man smiled at them. "The symbols represent RonanKuremo, a festival we have to honor the dead and legendary monsters of the past. All of our children dress up to get prizes and it's the one day of the year where everyone, no matter who, can relax."

"So...like Halloween?" Pidge asked. Both Julokal and Allura looked at her curiously.

"What's Halloween?"

"It's a holiday we have back on Earth. People dress up as monsters or other stuff going from door to door and saying 'Trick or Treat' and they get candy."

"That sounds very similar." Julokal agreed. "But before the official RonanKuremo we have the RonanKuremo Dance, which is a formal event. And on this night, two of our many moons meet in the sky and it's said that if you dance with someone under the moons then you will become soulmates."

"Soulmates? Lance suddenly had a  wide grin on his face.

"No, Lance, you're not going to be soulmates with some alien girl."

 _The expression on Pidge's face... Was that jealousy?_ Allura wondered, ans she turned to Julokal. "Can you tell us a bit more about this planet?"

"I will explain as much as I can, but only our queen can truly explain our issue to you. It's very classified information." Julokal said and began to explain. "We call our planet Geip. We have many moons and each has a specific meaning in our culture. But one of our moons has a problem we ourselves cannot fix and it's been causing panic among the locals."

"What kind of problem?" Keith asked, and Julokal just said. "We're almost at the castle. Queen T'boni will explain everything."

The rest of the walk passed in silence, but eventually they came upon a castle made out of some kind of marble. A solider was in front of the castle's doors, and when they approached she hurried towards them. "Julokal, who are these people?"

"They are the Sky Warriors the oracle foretold. They have come to see the queen about our problem." A smile grew on the soldier's face. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

She disappeared inside the castle, and a few minutes later she walked back out. "The queen wants to see the Sky Warriors!"

"Sky Warriors? Oracle? This place just keeps getting weirder..." Hunk muttered as they went inside.

The halls were decorated in the same RonanKuremo symbols and the more Keith looked at it the more he thought it looked like a skull of some sort.

They eventually found their way into the throne room. A woman rested on the throne, looking quite different from the other aliens they had seen there. She was considerably taller, probably even more than Lance or Shiro, had ashy grey skin but deep purple eyes, and her hair was golden with silver streaks and only reached down to her waist...and both of her arms were metal, made of the same material as Shiro's.

_Was this a Galra colony?_

"Greetings, Sky Warriors." She said, rising from her throne. "I am Queen T'boni-"

"Well, my name's Lance, but you can call me anytime." Lance interrupted, pointing finger guns at her.

"Lance!" Pidge hissed. "Well, I'm Pidge."

"I'm Hunk." He waved at her. "And this is Keith." The black paladin sighed.

The queen didn't seem bothered, and smiled. "I am so glad you five have come to help in our time of need."

Allura stepped forward. "Queen T'boni, my name is Princess Allura of Altea, and I, along with the others you see here, are the Paladins of Voltron. We are ready to help you with whatever it is that is causing harm to this planet."

"Voltron? You mean that fairy tale is real?" The queen questioned. Allura nodded, and the queen grinned widely. "Oh, thank you, brave Paladins! Now please, let me explain something before I tell you the dilemma. I'm sure Julokal told you about the basis of RonanKuremo, yes?"

"He did." Keith confirmed.

"Well, while the holiday is a fun day for many, it's also a day where many gather to see the fate of the planet. We have a moon that only appears visible from here on the night of RonanKuremo, and because of its winds and atmosphere, it's coloring will change with no known pattern. Sometimes it's pink and sometimes it's red- it's said that pink means peace and prosperity while red means war and loss of life. It's been proven untrue, of course, but it's a tradition at this point."

"What does that have to do with it?" Lance asked. "Well...The Galra Empire has threatened to destroy this moon if..." her breath hitched. "They don't hand over me." Her robot hands clenched into fists.

"So you were a Galra prisoner once? Why do they want you back, and why don't they just take over and capture you?"

"This planet is of no use to them. The people are too used to an easygoing lifestyle to be enslaved without being wiped out in a few years, and there's no riches or anything of that sort here to be of use to them." She looked away.

"I was captured by the Galra when I was younger, when my parents and I had traveled to a far more wealthy and hardworking diplomatic planet. I was forced to be a fighter in the arena until I was rescued by some kind of rebellion several years ago. But I don't doubt that if I won't go they'll destroy this planet too without a second thought."

"And from what I've heard from visitors to this planet, the empire has been running out of prisoners for their arena. So I was an easy target to reclaim, and I'm sure many of the Galra want the alien with two robot hands to be  back in their arena." Her tone was bitter.

"They've stationed one of their ships onto our moon and if I don't go to them tonight they'll destroy it, since tonight is the RonanKuremo dance."

"Well, we won't let that happen." Allura said, and Keith looked at the others. "Let's get back to the lions and take care of it."

T'boni looked at them, confused, before questioning, "Wait. Are you two...lovers?" The effect of those words was immediate. Allura turned bright red, and started trying to stutter out an answer, diplomacy skills all but forgotten. Keith's eyes widened, and his mouth almost dropped open in surprise at the sudden question. Lance and Pidge erupted into laughter at their reactions, and Hunk just groaned like he was experiencing severe secondhand embarrassment. "Keith and I are nothing but friends." Allura managed to say.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry if that question was sudden. You two seem to be sharing leadership, and on this planet that's not usually done without romantic involvement."

"Oh, I understand." Allura sighed, partly in relief that it wasn't apparently obvious about romantic feelings between her and Keith.

"But we should head back to the castle and get rid of those ships." They headed out of the castle and back to their ship, where they explained the situation to Shiro and Coran. The castleship was sent into the sky and the lions headed to the moon. Once they had approached it, they could see the Galran cruiser clearly.

Inside the cruiser, a female Galra general approached a screen with Haggar on it. "The Voltron Lions are approaching as expected."

Haggar grinned, an expression that sent a chill down the general's spine."Perfect. This moon won't be perfectly undamaged after the battle. This is one of the planets Lotor gets supplies from, and if he learns that Voltron damaged part of it, he will focus his attention on them, leaving the Empire to be ruled more carefully. Zarkon is almost finished with his healing, after all."

"Are you sure this will work?" The general asked uncertainly. A glare from Haggar silenced her, and the witch spoke. "I know Lotor. He's nothing more than an exiled brat who will get careless if he thinks he's safe from us. Vrepit Sa."

"Vrepit S-" The general never got to finish. The Red Lion had formed it's jawblade and cut across the side of the ship, causing small explosions which made the ship shake, the transmission fail, and the general to lose her balance and clutch onto the control panel for stability. "They're already attacking..." She realized, and set the plan into motion. She yelled down instructions to the soldiers below her, and they began to move the ship, just in time to dodge a beam of ice from the Blue Lion that was instead sent onto the moon.

An ion canon was on the ship, and it revolved, shooting at the Green Lion. Pidge dodged it, forming her canon and sending a blast at the Galra one, making the plants grow out and cover it, preventing it from attacking.

Keith formed his Lion's jawblade, cutting on the other side of the ship, making the explosions grow larger. It had damaged the moon too, but the Paladins were so focused on defeating the cruiser that they hadn't noticed.

"Can you get the ion canon back online?" the general asked. One of the soldiers looked up. "Doing so right now." She seethed, "Well, hurry it up!" The ion canon charged up a blast, and it shot through the roots covering it, right into the Blue Lion.

It swerved off course, and Keith yelled, "Allura!" She was able to get the Lion back in balance and said, "I'm fine, Keith."

Another shot from the ion canon and Hunk slammed into it with the Yellow Lion's claws, tearing it off. "Good job, Hunk!" Lance grinned.

And then, Blue and Black formed their jawblades for a final attack on the ship, and it exploded for good. "We did it!" Allura said. "Let's get back down there."

The castleship now landed in an area closer to the castle, and the Paladins headed back. T'boni was there at the entrance, smiling, and when they approached she threw her arms around the paladin closest to her (Lance, which led Pidge to scowl at her) and almost cried when she said, "Thank you all so much. You've not only saved my life but doubtlessly the lives of many others on this planet."

She stepped away from Lance and straightened her posture, cordially saying, "I would love for you all to come to the dance tonight. You will be honored as heroes there."

"That sounds great!" Lance said. "We should all relax for a while, right?" he said, looking at the others. "I can't see the harm in it." Allura said, and Hunk and Pidge nodded in agreement.

"I hope to see you tonight, then." T'boni said and disappeared into the castle. The paladins went back to the ship, and Shiro and Coran agreed to the dance and Coran even helped Allura find formal outfits for all of them-outfits not unlike the ones on earth. Shiro and Keith wore black tuxedos, Lance a blue one, Hunk a yellow one, and Coran an orange one. Pidge wore a short green dress, and they were all ready to go except Allura.

"Where is she?" Lance asked, and then the door to the lounge opened. "Sorry I took so look." Allura chirped.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a shoulderless long sleeved pink dress, with an Altean necklace that had inscriptions on it.

"You look great, princess." Coran said. Hunk looked out the window, and looked back at them, standing up. "Let's go, there are people entering the castle now for the dance."

When they entered the castle, T'boni was outside of the ballroom. Allura introduced Shiro and Coran to her, and T'boni sent them all out, introducing them as part of Team Voltron, amidst loud cheers. When Allura and Keith were the last to go, T'boni turned to them, an expression on her face that neither could quite decipher.

"I want you two to go out together, and no matter what I say, don't get mad, alright?" Keith looked at Allura with questions written all over his face, but she agreed to T'boni's wishes.

"And hold hands!" The queen said. "It's a leaderly gesture here!" Keith sighed and went along with it, intertwining his finger's with Allura, which made her redden with embarrassment.

 _If it's just to show leadership I shouldn't be so embarrassed..._ She chided herself as she and Keith walked through the doors, but stopped in her tracks when T'boni spoke.

"And introducing Allura and Keith, the leaders and power couple of Voltron!"

_Power couple?! I'm going to strangle that girl with my bare hands!_

However, both of them continued down the steps, Allura not wanting to cause a scene and Keith trying to keep his want to yell at the queen down in the event that it might cause a fight.He knew what someone could do with one Galra arm, and he really didn't want to face a queen that had two of them.

And yet neither of them could meet their teammate's eyes, somewhat afraid about the expressions on them.

As soon as the crowd swallowed them, their hands broke apart, and Keith was about to say something to the princess staring at him when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd.

He turned around to face the shocked face and Shiro and the superior face of Lance. "I knew it! I KNEW you were dating Allura!" Lance crowed. "I still can't believe you told some random alien girl over us though!"

"Keith, you know you can tell us anything right?" Shiro asked. "We won't suddenly disapprove of you or start judging you because you're dating Allura."

"I'm not dating Allura though!" Keith insisted. "That was just something the queen said to hype up the crowd."

"That's a relief. Coran looked ready to explode when T'boni said that." Lance said.

Keith sighed. "Yeah, look, I don't really want to be asked about it all night. I think I'll just head outside."

"There's a balcony up on the the third floor that should be vacant." A passing alien said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. T'boni tries to matchmake every visitor we get."

Keith nodded to the alien and mumbled a quick, "Bye." To Shiro and Lance before heading that way.

Opening the door to the balcony and closing it behind him, not caring to lock it, he went to the railing and leaned against it, watching the two visible moons in the sky slowly approach each other.

Not even a few minutes later, he heard the door open behind him and turned around to meet the eyes of Allura.

"Keith, I'm really sorry that T'boni did that. I spoke with her, and she's apologized."

"I'm not upset about it." Keith said, although at heart he knew he was, it had been embarrassing - especially since it was before he would ever be ready to admit romantic feelings towards Allura. "I just didn't want to get asked about it all night."

Allura smiled. "I as well. I just got away from Coran, Pidge and Hunk actually."

Keith smiled back, and then a thought occurred to him. "How did you know where to find me?"

Allura answered, "Lance told me."

Keith groaned. "Of course he did." Allura said, "T'boni thinks that you should head back soon. The party's not the same without the black paladin...but I told her you can stay out here as long as need be."

He offered her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Allura. But I don't think I'd be very good there anyway. I'm sorry about that."

"But that's fine, Keith." She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "What matters to us is if you're happy. What matters to me is if you're happy. Your comfort is far more important that one party." She put her hand on the balcony, and instinctively Keith covered it with his.

To his surprise, she didn't move it away, and smiled at him. "How about one dance, though?"

"I don't know how."

Keith laughed, and Allura did too, showing him how to, and before long they were dancing around on the balcony, completely oblivious to the two moons joining together in their own dance above them.


End file.
